


Polite

by Arazsya



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Multifandom Drabble Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arazsya/pseuds/Arazsya
Summary: Mike does his best.





	Polite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salamander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/gifts).



If Mike doesn't immediately throw the Archivist's assistant off a building, it's because it wouldn't be polite. He's come in good faith to follow up on a statement. Clearly doesn't know anything about the burial incident. Seems the type to fall over unaided if he did.

Mike lets him ask his questions, gives unhelpful answers, manages a smile at all the earnest thanks.

And if Mike wobbles him on the way out just so he can catch his arm to steady him, that's polite too. It would be a shame for him not to know he's met a real monster.


End file.
